the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Sing a Song of Silence
"Was that what you wanted to tell me?" "...I need you to promise me something." "What?" "Promise me that you'll forgive me for this." 'SUMMARY: '''The dead discover they are not. Chapter One It was terribly cold. Not only that, the space was tiny. It was as if she was trapped in a freezing cold coffin. Perhaps that was it exactly. After all, she was dead. Sayaka Maizono opened her eyes, only to see pitch darkness. Briefly, she wondered if she was still lying on the bathroom floor. She dismissed that possibility, remembering that the tiles were not quite this cold. She moved her hand slowly, trying to figure out where she was trapped. As Sayaka considered the possibilities, she heard footsteps in the distance. Carefully, Sayaka rolled over onto her stomach, and pressed her ear up against the freezing wall. Her stomach churned as she did, her stab wound pulsing against the metal. Through the metal, Sayaka heard a high pitched voice. The sound was distorted, and she couldn’t place the voice in her memories. ''Is this the mastermind? No, it can’t be. I’m dead. “Rest up, dear sister.” Said the voice. Then, there were more footsteps, and finally, the sound of a heavy door being slammed shut. Sayaka frowned, trying to make sense of the mysterious person’s words. After a moment, she decided that she’d misheard whoever walked in, and focused her attention on escaping her cold cell. She pushed on the wall, hoping she could get it to open up. When it didn’t budge, Sayaka crunched up at the back of the cell, and then pushed forwards with all her strength. She banged her shoulders painfully, but for a second, Sayaka saw a bit of light. Again and again, Sayaka shoved her quickly bruising shoulders against the cell, until it finally burst open. Sayaka was so surprised, that she fell out and onto the floor. “Mmph.” Sayaka muttered to herself. After a few seconds of lying on the just as cold floor, Sayaka got to her feet. Her head spun slightly, but she managed to keep herself steady. The room itself was just as cold as the cell she'd been trapped inside. Sayaka glanced around, and noticed a bunch of tarps on the floor. She moved over to the tarps as fast as she could, and slung one of them around her shoulders. She was still cold, but she felt a bit better. "Where am I?" Sayaka whispered to herself. The room itself seemed to be set up like a laboratory, and the cell she was stuck in looked more like a freezer. What happened to me? Didn't... Didn't I die? Sayaka could remember it clearly, the hard bathroom tiles, the darkness overhead, the feeling of blood seeping out of a wound in her stomach. She could remember writing Leon’s name on the wall in her own blood. Kuwata-kun… Sayaka swallowed. Her stomach began to feel uneasy, as she remembered her plan. Her plan to kill and escape the school. In a way, she had escaped the school with her death. It was almost the same. Almost. She wondered briefly if Leon had been allowed to leave. Not that it really mattered to Sayaka. What was truly bothering her, was where she was. If this was the afterlife, it seemed intent on freezing her. “Perhaps… Perhaps this is my punishment.” Sayaka whispered, her breath forming a cloud in front of her. One of her hands loosened on the tarp, and it fell limply to her side. She looked down at her arm, and then froze. Poking out from the bottom of her sleeve was a bandage. Her sleeve sagged as she lifted her arm again, revealing a tightly wrapped bandage around her wrist. Sayaka winced. After a moment of closer inspection, she noticed that her wrist was no longer broken. "I don't understand..." Sayaka murmured, "I'm dead..." The only conclusion Sayaka could come to was that all wounds healed in the afterlife, but even that explanation felt flawed. The golden glitter remained on her wrist as well, and Sayaka couldn't make up anything to explain that. She hesitated for a moment, then shakily grabbed the hem of her shirt. After a moment, Sayaka gingerly lifted her shirt, and looked down. There was a tightly wrapped bandage around her midsection. Right where the stab wound should have been. What the hell? Sayaka's head began to hurt. She could feel her brain pulsing violently, and she wanted to faint. She gripped the tarp tightly around her shoulders, as she tried to make sense of her ridiculous situation. When the beating in her head stopped, she took another glance around the room. There was a door at the far end of the room, and Sayaka walked towards it, the idea of escape planted in her mind. But when she tried to twist the door handle, it wouldn't move. Figures that it’d be locked. Sayaka sighed, and leant against the door, slumping. She took a futile glance at the far wall, for some glimmer of hope to strike her. There were nearly twenty freezers at the back of the room. Most of them were closed off, and a few looked frozen shut. The one she had been in was wide open, while the one next to it had a green light next to it. Sayaka hesitated, and then walked up to the lit up door. She reached out a shaking hand, and gingerly opened the freezer. Lying inside was a very dead Junko Enoshima. Sayaka gasped, and nearly fell backwards. After a moment, she looked back at Junko’s body. Even in death, the supermodel was beautiful. Despite the stab wounds covering her body, (what on earth had happened to her?), she still retained an air of elegance. Sayaka had never been close to Junko, but she felt horrible that she had died. She reached out gently, and stroked her hair, “I'm so sorry, Enoshima-san. You didn't deserve this.” Sayaka wondered who had killed Junko, but decided it didn't matter. Anyone could have easily snapped over the video motive. She sure had. She gently pushed on Junko’s head, trying to put her back in the freezer. Sayaka’s hand slipped, and it landed on Junko’s neck. Sayaka pulled her hand off of Junko's icy skin, only to pause. Her fingers twitched, and Sayaka put her hand back on Junko’s neck. It was slow and weak, but she had a pulse. Sayaka inhaled sharply, then pulled Junko out of the freezer, and laid her on the floor. She was far heavier than she looked, and Sayaka’s arms hurt after she put the blonde woman down. Upon closer investigation, It became clear that Junko wasn’t covered in stab wounds, but her clothes were torn and bloody, as if they’d been skewered. There were several bandages covering her body however, the binding matching the bandage on her own body. Sayaka brushed her hands lightly over Junko’s body, unsure of what to do. She knew that Junko would need some kind of medical attention, after having been in that freezer. Sayaka probably needed medical attention herself, but she brushed that aside. If she was conscious, then she was functioning well enough for the time being. As she examined Junko as best she could, Sayaka noticed something metal poking out the hem of her skirt. She hesitated, then pulled the metal object out. It was a key. And to Sayaka’s shock, a key with a Monokuma head attached to it. Why on Earth would Enoshima-san have something like this with her? Sayaka glanced towards the door. She stood, and walked over towards it, her hands shaking. She stuck the mysterious key in the lock, and tried turning it. The door opened. Sayaka grinned, then tucked the key into the waistband of her own skirt. This could come in very useful. With the door problem out of the way, Sayaka went back to examine Junko's body again. She had to figure out how to move the model out of this freezing cold room. After a moment, Sayaka slipped the tarp off her shoulders and draped it over Junko to try and keep her warm. Sayaka took a deep breath, then shoved her hands under Junko's body. She leaned in close, then lifted her with all her might. She struggled, but the idol managed to get Junko in her arms. Her legs shook beneath her, and Sayaka fell to the ground. She crashed into a table, and Junko went flying. She landed in a heap on the floor, and Sayaka groaned. She rubbed her head, and then slowly got to her feet. She'd knocked over a glass vial, and a syringe. Sayaka sighed. She briefly considered picking up the vial and syringe, but then kicked them under the table. She walked over to where Junko had fallen, and with a bit more determination, picked her up off the ground. Sayaka shifted her arms slightly, to balance the weight of Junko's body. Then slowly but surely, she made her way out of the freezing cold room. Once Sayaka was outside, she kicked the door shut, and looked around. She had no idea where she was, but it felt so horribly familiar somehow. On the wall next to the door, there was a sign. “Bio Lab.” Sayaka murmured, “What kind of place is this?” With Junko in her arms, Sayaka made her way through the halls. She peeked into a few doors that she saw, finding both a garden and a dojo. But no exit. She sighed. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. She wasn't even fully sure what was going on anymore. Sayaka wandered through the hallways, searching with all her might for a way out. As she passed by a classroom, she caught something out of the corner of her eye. A… staircase? Sayaka headed towards the staircase as fast as she could with Junko in her arms. Carrying the model with her slowed her down heavily, but Sayaka refused to leave her behind. She’d already tried to get everyone killed so she could escape, and there was no way she was going to do it again. The staircase was familiar to her. Sayaka looked at it carefully, before beginning to descend it. She had to move very slowly, or Junko could fall. If she fell down the stairs here, she would die. Sayaka got to the landing, and took a moment to breathe. Her heart was already beating unnecessarily fast, and all she had done was walk down half a staircase. She took a deep breath, and then went down the rest of the stairs. She could feel her vision clouding, but Sayaka gritted her teeth, and pushed her body as much as she could. At the bottom of the staircase, there was a barred gate. Sayaka’s face fell. After everything she had done to get her and Junko out of the Bio Lab, here she was, trapped. She laid Junko down carefully, desperate for a chance to relax her arms. The only thing that helped Sayaka in the slightest, was that the gate looked almost exactly like the one keeping everyone from getting to the second floor of the school. That still doesn’t explain anything, though. And moreover, how am I supposed to get out of here? Sayaka looked around, and then frowned. There was a small panel on the wall with a keyhole. Her hands reached for the key in her waistband subconsciously. She didn’t know why. Sure, the key worked on the Bio Lab door, but there was no reason for it to work again. Half heartedly, she stepped over Junko, and stuck the key in the lock, and turned it. Nothing happened, and she pulled the key out. She stuck the key back in the waistband dejectedly, and then slumped down on the bottom stair. “I’m sorry, Enoshima-san.” Sayaka said quietly, “I wanted to get us out of here.” Sayaka had never been very close to Junko before she died. She knew how the model presented herself around everyone, but she never got a chance to really know her. All Sayaka really did know, was that they were both stuck on this staircase. A loud sound startled her, and she looked up. Her jaw dropped in shock. The gate that had been blocking their path was rising upwards, allowing the two of them to continue their escape. What else does this key unlock? Sayaka scooped Junko up in her arms, and made her way through the next hallway. More determined than ever to find an exit, Sayaka pushed herself. She passed a room marked Data Centre, but didn't bother trying to get inside. What was important was that she found another staircase. At the end of the hallway was another set of stairs. Sayaka’s face lit up, and she trudged towards it. At the bottom of the staircase was another gate, and another key hole. Sayaka continued the pattern, until she came to a hallway she knew all too well. She looked over at the closed gym doors, and shuddered. She would never forget what she had seen and heard in there. The room where I decided to become a murderer. Sayaka took a deep breath. This did confirm two things for her. The first was that she was still inside Hope’s Peak Academy. The second was that the school had five floors. But other than that, she had no idea what was going on. Was she dead? At this point, she could argue for either side. Sayaka looked down at Junko, who was still passed out in her arms. The model looked so peaceful, but Sayaka knew she was weak. “Wait…” Sayaka said quietly, “Isn’t there a nurse’s office nearby?” She looked up at the hall, sorting through her memories. There was a nurse’s office near the end of the hallway, and to Sayaka’s knowledge, it was fully stocked. She moved as quickly as she could without dropped Junko, praying with all her might that she was right. She was. Sayaka kicked the door open, and stumbled inside, gripping Junko’s body with almost an iron force. She gently laid Junko down on one of the beds. Sayaka watched her for a moment, then frowned. How was she supposed to help Junko? Sayaka didn't know anything about first aid, and she certainly didn't know how to rouse Junko from her unconsciousness. Would a blood transfusion work? No, I don't know Enoshima-san’s blood type. ...Or how to do a blood transfusion. Sayaka concentrated harder. She used to watch old medical dramas when she was younger, so maybe there was something in there that would help Junko. “Isn't there a type of blood that anyone can take?” Sayaka wondered. She walked over to the small cabinet on the ground, knelt down, and pulled it open. There were hundreds of blood packs, and Sayaka shivered. She knew that if she messed up here, she could kill Junko. That was something she wanted to avoid at all costs. Below the blood packs were packs of IV fluid. Sayaka picked one of them up, turning it over in her hands. “I could hook her up to an IV.” Sayaka muttered. Then she shook her head, “I don’t know how to do that. Why is everything medical related so difficult?” Sayaka closed the cabinet, and got to her feet. She stepped over back to where Junko was resting, and watched the slow rise and fall of her chest. She sat down in a chair next to the bed, and sighed. Sayaka wished she could do something, anything to help Junko, but she had nothing she could offer her. Sayaka glanced up at Junko again, then frowned. Something about the model was bothering her, but she couldn’t quite tell what. She stood up, and stared down at her face, before gasping quietly. Junko’s hair looked strange. Sayaka felt a little guilty, but moved her hand downwards and touched her bangs. They felt funny in her fingers, and Sayaka rubbed her hair slightly, before it hit her. Junko was wearing a wig. It made sense. In the modelling industry, you had to bend to the will of the cameras. Sayaka herself had worn a wig on more than one occasion. But this discovery had made her curious, and Sayaka lifted the wig up slightly, revealing a short head of black hair. Sayaka quickly pulled her hand away, feeling awkward. Junko probably wore the wig for a reason. She quickly fixed it, so that it wouldn’t be obvious anymore. Sayaka collapsed back in the chair, and prayed that Junko would wake up. She didn’t really know what was going on, but maybe they could figure it all out together. Maybe. Chapter Two The strangled sound of someone gasping for breath startled Sayaka. She had been sitting in wait for the past several minutes, wondering if Junko was going to awaken. It seemed that she was. Sayaka leapt to her feet, just as Junko sat up on the bed, coughing heavily. “Enoshima-san!” Sayaka cried, “You're okay!” Junko glanced around the room, her eyes cold and deadly. After a moment, she said, “Maizono-san, what is- Maizono-san?” Maizono-’san’? Junko inhaled sharply, and Sayaka took a step back. The model buried her head in her hands, while her breathing shook. “You would do this…” she whispered raggedly, “Junko-chan, this isn’t fair.” ...Is she talking to herself? Sayaka said, “Uh, are you-” Junko cut her off, “Not now. We have to get out of here before we’re caught.” “Caught?” Sayaka echoed. Junko nodded, and swung herself out of the bed, “You are so lucky that everyone’s still in trial, or we would be dead.” Sayaka blinked, “Trial? Enoshima-san, I don’t-” Junko hissed, “Let's just get to my room for now. Then we can have story time.” Sayaka couldn't remember Junko ever being so forceful before, and it scared her. She seemed far more bitter than she used to be as well. Junko wobbled when she got to her feet. Sayaka put and hand on her shoulder to stabilize her, but Junko slapped it away. “Don't touch me.” Junko said. Sayaka drew backwards, suddenly afraid. Junko was always vibrant and bubbly, so this cold and emotionless turn was startling. She stayed by Junko’s side as they made it out of the nurse’s office, but remained afraid to touch or talk to her. They walked slowly through the silent halls, both of them dizzy and sick. Sayaka wanted to lie down and sleep, but she forced herself to keep moving. Junko seemed as if she would continue even if one of her legs fell off, while Sayaka struggled to keep up the pace. By the time the two had reached the dormitory, Sayaka was panting, and her sides felt as if they were going to split open. Junko looked at her, and said, “You wouldn’t last ten minutes out in the field.” Sayaka furrowed her brow, “Field? You mean like… Fashion field?” Junko stiffened, then said, “Yeah. Exactly. You might be an idol but we come from totally different worlds.” Sounds like a freudian slip if I ever heard one. Junko’s hands went to the waistband of her skirt. She moved her fingers around for a moment, before intaking sharply, “It’s gone.” “Ah, Eno-” Junko continued on, not hearing Sayaka’s voice, “She would do this. It’s just the kind of thing that gives her despair.” Sayaka put her hand up meekly, but was ignored, “Okay, stay calm. We’re going to have to find another way in. I think we can get in through the-” “Enoshima-san!” Sayaka interrupted, “Are you looking for this?” She dangled the key she had previously taken from Junko. Junko’s eyes went wide, and snatched the key. “Where did you get this?” Junko said, “No, don’t answer that.” Sayaka stood by in silence, while Junko unlocked the door. Her hands were shaking, though she seemed to be doing everything possible to stop them from doing so. Once the door was open, Junko jumped inside, and Sayaka followed quickly. As soon as they were both inside, Junko shut the door, and immediately turned around. “How did we get into the nurse’s office?” It was posed as a simple question, but Sayaka was afraid to answer. “Well?” Junko said, her voice flickering between dead cold and elevated anger. Sayaka gulped, “I carried you. I woke up in the Bio Lab, found you, and then carried you down the stairs to the nurse’s office.” Junko narrowed her eyes, mulling over something, before saying, “Wait, the stairs? ...Of course you would.” Of course I would? Junko let out a long breath, “Okay, maybe you got lucky and she didn’t see you. Let’s hope for that right now.” The blonde pushed past Sayaka, her breathing getting louder. Sayaka turned, “Enoshima-san, are you going to be okay?” “No,” Junko said, “We’re not at all prepared for combat, and yet we’re in a warzone.” She kept rambling on about the battlefield, while Sayaka stared in silence. Junko seemed terrified, but over exactly what, Sayaka didn’t know. After a moment, Junko turned to Sayaka, her eyes cold, body stiff, “My apologies, Maizono-san. Things are very difficult right now, and I’m sure you have many questions.” “You did it again,” Sayaka said. Junko blinked, “Did what again?” “Called me Maizono-san. You’ve never used an honorific on me, or anyone before,” Sayaka responded. Junko curled her fingers into a fist, “O-Oh?” Sayaka folded her arms, “I want an explanation for what’s going on here.” Junko sighed, “Okay. First off, we’re not dead. We never died, we just thought we did. I’ll explain anything else later.” “Later?” Sayaka echoed, “No, I need to know this now.” Junko shook her head, “We don’t have time for all the details. I need to check on something important.” “I saved your life!” Sayaka responded indignantly. Junko met Sayaka’s gaze, “I know. Okay, I’ll answer your questions, but be quick about it. I have to look into something.” Sayaka said, “You said we’re not dead. By that, you mean…?” Junko said, “You remember passing out in front of Hope’s Peak, correct?” She nodded. “While we were unconscious, we received a drug designed to repair tissue and bone,” Junko continued, “Simply, if we sustain a life-threatening injury, the drug will repair our bodies enough so that we don’t die.” Where do you get a drug that essentially brings people back from the dead? Sayaka asked, “Okay. What’s this about a trial?” “You can’t just kill someone, you have to get away with it,” Junko replied, “When a body is found, everyone gets the chance to investigate. Then, a trial is held to determine who the killer is.” Sayaka froze, “What?” Junko shrugged, “What kind of game would this be if the killer got away in the first chapter?” “W-What happens in the trial?” Sayaka asked, failing to keep her voice steady. Junko said, “Everyone presents their evidence, and argues for at least an hour. Then everyone votes for who the killer is, majority rules. If they get it right, then the killer is executed.” Executed. The word rang through Sayaka’s head. Her hands shook, and she fell to her knees, unable to stand any longer. “Wha- Hey, Maizono-san!” Junko called, and rushed over to her, “Are you okay?” Sayaka’s voice had dropped to cold, shaking whisper, “I killed Kuwata-kun anyway. I thought he would make it out, but I still killed him.” Junko’s eyes widened, “Kuwata-kun killed you? Of everyone here?” “Why does that surprise you?” Sayaka asked. Junko knelt down, “He’s a dumbass with an idol fetish. That’s never going to change.” After a few minutes of silence, Sayaka said, “What happens if everyone gets it wrong?” Junko looked away, before saying, “If nobody figures out that Kuwata-kun iced you… Everyone gets executed in his place.” Sayaka looked up, horror filling her eyes, “Y-You’re joking.” “I have no reason to lie,” Junko replied. Sayaka slumped on the floor, unable to think of a response. Junko got to her feet and said, “I hate to leave you here, but I really do need to check something important. I’ll… I’ll answer any more questions when I get back.” Sayaka called out weakly, “Wait. One last question?” Junko turned to her, “Yes?” “Why do you call me ‘Maizono-san’ now?” Junko bit her lip, “That’s a really long story. I’ll tell you when I get back, though.” Sayaka nodded, “Okay.” “But,” the blond woman said, “it’s Mukuro Ikusaba. Junko Enoshima is someone else entirely.” Then before Sayaka could respond, she rolled under the bed, and disappeared. Sayaka frowned, staring at the bed. First she had died, then she came back to life, and now ‘Junko’ had told her several things that she somehow knew, but shouldn’t have. “Mukuro Ikusaba…” Sayaka whispered to herself. Who are you? Chapter Three “How do you feel about the recent murder at Hope’s Peak Academy?” Sayaka froze in the place, the word murder reaching her ears. She glanced around, hair flying everywhere as she did so. Off to her side, she spotted a reporter, and a camera being pressed into her classmate’s face. Reporters had been hanging around the school ever since the death of Natsumi Kuzuryuu, but they rarely approached the students. For one of them to interrogate a student, meant that they were in trouble. While Mukuro Ikusaba appeared perfectly calm and in control, of the situation, her clenched fists were an obvious sign of her discomfort. Sayaka rushed over, tote bag banging against her side, sprinting across the grass towards Mukuro. She reached the reporter breathless, but threw her arms around Mukuro. “Leave her alone!” Sayaka insisted, narrowing her eyes. Mukuro turned her head to stare at Sayaka, eyes filled with confusion. Sayaka looked the reporter dead in the eye, “You’re scaring my friend. Don’t reporters have better things to do than alarm students?” The reporter shot a glance at the cameraman, who quickly pointed the camera towards the ground. “My apologies,” said the reporter, “I only wished to get a statement-” Sayaka cut him off, “You only wished to terrify my friend.” Mukuro looked at the ground, and hunched in her shoulders, trying to look smaller. The reporter said, “I don’t want to be the bad guy here-” “Good. Get lost,” Sayaka spat, “Come on, let’s get out of here.” She grabbed Mukuro’s hand, and the two ran up the steps towards the school. Once they were inside, Sayaka dropped Mukuro’s hand, and turned towards her, “Are you okay?” Mukuro nodded, “Thank you very much, Maizono-san.” “I would have done it for anyone,” Sayaka replied. Despite having escaped the reporter, Mukuro still seemed nervous. She was standing straight up, her hands pressing into the folds of her skirt. Even her small freckles were visible against her pale skin. Sayaka said, “You don’t look well. I can take you to the nurse if-” Mukuro shook her head, “I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I have to meet Junko-chan anyway.” Sayaka bit her lip, every instinct she had telling her to stop Mukuro from leaving. Her voice got caught in her throat, as Mukuro turned away from her, and began walking away. “Wait!” Sayaka called out, sounding choked. Mukuro looked back over her shoulder, eyes wide, “Yes?” Sayaka broke off for a moment, before saying, “Do you want to hang out, if you’re feeling okay? There’s a nice coffee shop just off campus.” Mukuro looked down, clearly considering the offer, but afraid of vocalizing her answer. After a moment, she said, “Thank you very much for the offer, but I really do need to find my sister. Besides, I wouldn’t want to be an inconvenience.” “I was heading there anyway,” Sayaka lied, “You’d be of no inconvenience.” Mukuro sighed, then met her gaze, “Maybe another time. Goodbye, Maizono-san.” She began walking again, and Sayaka sighed. “Goodbye, Ikusaba-san,” she whispered to herself. There was no point in not going to the coffee shop now, after having lied about it. Sayaka sighed, and stepped out the front doors of the school again. The reporter and the cameraman were gone now, but Sayaka still felt uneasy. What if they came back, and started targeting other innocent students? Hopefully they’ll have been scared off. Her feet hit the stony steps with dull thuds, the noise echoing loudly in her mind. Sayaka sighed. Her day was dragging on for much longer than usual, and it was nowhere near being over. She had work to finish before class, and tonight she had rehearsal with her friends. She pushed open the door to the coffee shop, pleased that muscle memory had managed to get her there. It was one of the few places she could go, and not be harassed by paparazzi. The shop was a hole in the wall type place, one that always smelt of fresh coffee. Sayaka inhaled quietly, a small smile forming on her face. She approached the counter with her wallet in hand, and was greeted by one of the students from the year above her, Mahiru Koizumi. “Afternoon, Koizumi-san,” Sayaka said, “I just want my usual.” Mahiru nodded, her eyes weary, “You got it. Mikan-chan!” The resulting startled scream made them both cringe. Mahiru called back, “Nevermind! Ibuki-chan, can you get on making Sayaka-chan’s usual?” The other barista, who Sayaka assumed was Ibuki, replied, “You betcha!” Sayaka slipped the yen onto the counter, and Mahiru put it into the cash register. She moved to the other part of the counter, and waited for her order. Outside, the sun was setting. Sayaka watched the sky turn orange through the window, and sighed. Other students were still milling around the campus, but they looked happy. After the murder of Natsumi Kuzuryuu, all Sayaka felt was nervousness. Her killer hadn’t been caught, and moreover, Hope’s Peak wasn’t doing anything about it. It made her sick. “Here you go, Sayaka-chan!” The loud voice broke Sayaka’s concentration, and she turned to see Ibuki pushing her drink out onto the counter. She grabbed it, and her hand relaxed around the warm cup. Sayaka slumped down in her usual spot near the back of the cafe, and slowly drank her coffee. After a bit, she fished into her bag, and pulled out her chemistry homework. There was no point in not doing it now. ~ Leon was absent. It was strange. Leon hadn't missed chemistry all year, because it was the one class where he got to sit with Sayaka. The other conspicuous absence was Junko’s. While the model often missed class for photo shoots, her sister would always be missing with her. But Mukuro was sitting in her usual spot behind Sayaka. It was hard to focus. Sayaka took down notes as best she could, but she was tired of listening to her teacher drone on and on. “Now pass last day’s work to the person behind you.” Sayaka turned, paper in hand, only to meet Mukuro’s gaze exactly. For a single second, they stared, until Mukuro flitted her own eyes towards the metal table. Sayaka slipped the paper onto the table, then turned back around in her seat. Her heart was beating much too fast for such a simple encounter. Kiyotaka Ishimaru met her return with a large smile, “Maizono-kun! I can assure you that my homework is completely correct, for an ideal Public Morals Committee Member must always have everything done perfectly!” ...Right. Sayaka offered up a weak grin, and took his worksheet. She didn’t bother listening to the teacher, and instead just gave Kiyotaka full marks. The one good side of sitting behind the class hard-ass was that she hardly had to do marking, something Sayaka hated immensely. Once everyone else was done, Sayaka held Kiyotaka’s paper out towards him, and he took it enthusiastically. Mukuro cleared her throat, and Sayaka turned around. The soldier held up a marked paper, and Sayaka took it from her. Her score was much better than she had expected. Sayaka leafed through the sheet, going over it again. Some of her handwriting looked a bit different, and Sayaka frowned. On the back of the sheet was a small sticky note. There was a message in small red writing, and Sayaka peeled it off the sheet to read it. We’re even now. - Ikusaba Her hands tightened around the message. Sayaka wanted to turn around, to ask Mukuro if she knew what she had done, but she was too afraid to move. The teacher had already begun to speak again, and Sayaka fumbled for her pencil, trying not to look like a cheat. Why had Mukuro done what she did? It was one thing to thank her for saving her from the reporter, but it was quite another for Mukuro to correct Sayaka’s answers, risking them both being thrown from the talent program. “Complete the lab with your partner.” Sayaka looked down at her half written notes and cringed. She glanced to her side, expecting to see Leon beside her, only to see Celeste’s black drills on the other side of the classroom. Right, he’s not here. This left her without a lab partner. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem, but as Sayaka remembered, Mukuro didn’t have a partner either. ...I have to make the first move. She turned around in her seat, feeling heat in her face, “Ikusaba-san?” Mukuro looked up, her grey eyes oddly dull, “Yes?” “Do you want to work on the lab together?” she asked, “Since Enoshima-san and Kuwata-kun are gone?” Mukuro blinked, caught off guard, “Are you sure?” Sayaka nodded, and Mukuro got up from her table, and sat down beside Sayaka. Something fluttered in her stomach, but she ignored it, and bent over to see Mukuro’s notes. The feeling persisted, however, and Sayaka squirmed. Something about Mukuro’s presence was bothering her, but she didn’t know what. But everything’s fine, right? Right? Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Mukusaya